


Winging It

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Flying Sex, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Sky sex.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Winging It

Title: Winging It  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6. and the result of [amimercredire](https://amimercredire.tumblr.com)'s [awesome NWS art here](https://amimercredire.tumblr.com/post/188280170534/optical-phenomena-in-the-mountains-so-mr).  
Summary: Sky sex.

"Holy shit!"

"Zzzeriously?" Beelzebub glared at the human standing in the snow. "Where did he come from?"

Gabriel's wings flapped harder, lifting them higher as the man took out his phone and began to snap pictures of the flying beings screwing in midair.

"I'm going to turn him to duzzzt." Hellfire danced along her fingers.

"Drop the phone or die." He added a bit of angel to his voice. "Now, mortal!"

With a shriek, the man flung the phone and ran into the woods.

"You're going to find that phone when we finish. I want those picturezzz."

"Yes, my Prince."


End file.
